


I Won't Hurt Anything but Her Pride...

by HatshepsutAgrippina



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/F, Hair Pulling, Hairbrush, Knife Play (No Cutting), Past Jacob/Miranda (Mentioned Briefly), Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatshepsutAgrippina/pseuds/HatshepsutAgrippina
Summary: As someone who's pretty into spanking I noticed that one of Jack's threats at the Citadel party could potentially be interpreted as a spanking threat so I wrote a story in which Miranda is a masochist and also interprets it as such.Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue in this story comes directly from the game and was not written by me.





	I Won't Hurt Anything but Her Pride...

“I won’t hurt anything but her pride, and maybe her ass.” Jack’s words repeated themselves over and over in Miranda’s head. Miranda mentally shook herself. It was just Jack being Jack she rarely put much consideration into her choice of words. She had probably just said the first thing that came to her mind. Perhaps without even realising its potential for misinterpretation. The images which invaded Miranda’s consciousness when she thought of Jack’s words were certainly a misinterpretation. She was sure. Really, it was unlikely that anyone else present had come to the exact interpretation Miranda was currently entertaining, although it was clear others had noticed a double meaning. Kasumi had most definitely chosen to interpret the comment as sexual, and while she had been less explicit about it Miranda suspected Shepard had too. Miranda knew Jack had probably pictured throwing her across the room with biotics when she said it. Unfortunately, the exact wording had triggered one of Miranda’s personal kinks and now she couldn’t stop picturing herself across Jack’s knees. Miranda cursed herself for her lack of self-control.

“This is ridiculous! I’m not even attracted to her!” Her words lacked the conviction for which she had been aiming. Miranda splashed some water on her face and glared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was flushed. She looked uncharacteristically discomposed. If Shepard saw her like this she would be determined to root out the problem. However, if Miranda stayed in the bathroom for much longer Shepard would likely notice and she would end up in same awkward situation. Miranda appreciated the sentiment of Shepard’s concern for both her current and former crew members’ wellbeing. However, at present, she wished the woman possessed the skill to recognise when it would be prudent to mind her own business.

Miranda sighed and turned towards the door. She needed to distract herself and the party was as good a distraction as any. She just needed to make sure she avoided Jack and Shepard. There was no point in trying to avoid Kasumi. She could be in the room with her now for all Miranda knew. Miranda found this realisation deeply disconcerting.

She exited the bathroom, making her way through the adjoining bedroom and out into the hall. As she headed towards the stairs she spotted Liara, Ashley, James, and Jacob chatting on the landing. She glanced around feeling slightly calmer upon noting Jack and Shepard were nowhere in sight. She made her way over just in time to hear James challenge Jacob to a push-up contest. Miranda tried to focus on her surroundings but her mind kept straying back to Jack.

“Anyone counting? Miranda?” Jacob’s voice broke through the haze.

“Absolutely, I think you’re just fantastic.” Miranda drawled her voice laced with barely masked sarcasm “How many have I done?”

“Keep going!” Liara drunkenly urged them on with no small amount of lust in her voice. Miranda stared at Jacob as he continued his push-ups trying to feel what Liara was presumably feeling. Oh, why couldn’t she be attracted to someone like Jacob? That would be so much simpler. While their intimate relationship had been brief it was no secret Jacob was still interested in her. However, if their last encounter was anything to go by he was terribly vanilla. She tried to picture him getting rough with her but the image was absurd. It certainly didn’t make her feel the way she did when she thought of Jack.

“Shepard!” Liara exclaimed. Miranda stifled a curse.

“What’s up?” Shepard smiled indulgently at Liara.

“Just demonstrating a little physical supremacy” James responded.

“But can you do that with a drink and a snack in each hand?” Shepard smirked.

“Sure… Uh! Wow.” James panted

“Jacob is showing you up. How come?” Miranda joined in the conversation hoping to disguise her current discomfort from Shepard.

“What do you mean? This is my thing baby.” Jacob winked at her. Miranda wrinkled her nose at the term of endearment. She wished he would give up already. Her and Jacob, that was most definitely not going to happen again.

“Not going to join in, Ashley?” Liara asked suggestively. Miranda had not thought Liara would be the type to become this flirty while drunk. She had always pinned her to be a bit uptight. That being said, some people probably had a similar perception of Miranda. She was hardly one to talk with the thoughts she kept having about Jack. Dear God, out of everyone why did it have to be Jack?

“Oh, I’m good.” Ashley laughed.

“Seem a little slow tonight, James.” Shepard taunted.

“Well, nobody’s perfect.” Kasumi deactivated her cloaking device revealing herself sitting on James’ back. Miranda rolled her eyes. Typical Kasumi. “How’s it going on your end?” James collapsed and Kasumi toppled backwards landing on the floor.

“Okay, now. Let’s find a more fun way to get sweaty.” James picked himself up and looked pointedly at Ashley. The two excused themselves and wandered off in search of a more private location.

“Come on! Let’s dance.” Miranda had to admit Liara’s enthusiasm was somewhat cute. Liara and Jacob began dancing and Miranda joined in. Shepard refrained which considering her general lack of dancing ability was probably a good decision.

“Wonderful party, Shepard. I’m pleasantly surprised.” Miranda said feeling the need to say something before Shepard started examining her too closely.

“Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it? Glad you came.” If Shepard had noticed anything off with Miranda she was keeping it herself.

“Strange to see everyone in one place. Perfect, really.” It truly was a great party; Shepard had outdone herself. Miranda was sure she would be having a wonderful time if she could just get Jack out of her head.

Miranda continued to dance for a while before excusing herself. Mercifully the closest bedroom appeared unoccupied. She entered the room, closed the door behind her, and switched off the light. Without bothering to undress she climbed into bed determined to put the events of the evening behind her. Much to Miranda’s chagrin sleep did not come. As she lay staring at the ceiling Miranda’s anger at the situation intensified. Fuck Jack for making her feel this way. Not literally. Well, kind of literally. That was the whole problem that she wanted to fuck Jack, literally.

“The fuck!?” The lights flickered on as Jack emerged from the room’s ensuite. “What the fuck are you doing in my bed?” Miranda took a moment to catch her breath as Jack scowled down at her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this aroused. She sat up and shook her head.

“This is Shepard’s apartment so I believe this bed belongs to her.” Miranda replied icily. “Given that I am currently sleeping in it, or at least was before you disturbed me, I would request that you remove yourself from my vicinity.”

“Shepard said I could stay in this room tonight.” Jack snarled “I want to go to bed. So, get the fuck out of my bed!” Miranda remained sitting on the bed and ran her eyes over Jack’s body. Yet again she cursed her lack of self-control. What was she doing? She should get up and leave. What if Jack noticed her reaction to her?

Jack's eyes bore into Miranda her rising anger evident on her face. Miranda shivered, she was fighting a losing battle with what little sanity she had left. She had little time to choose as Jack began to advance on her. She couldn’t go on like this. Her attraction to Jack was driving her crazy. Perhaps if she pursued this she could get it out of her system and move on. Or better yet perhaps Jack would say or do something obnoxious and snap her out of it. She made an impulse decision. She would stay. If Jack wanted her out of this bedroom she would have to remove her by force.

Jack stalked over to the bed and seized a handful of Miranda’s hair. Miranda drew in a sharp breath as Jack dragged her from the bed and slammed her against the wall. Miranda froze. This was a terrible idea. She knew she could push Jack away with her biotics but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do it. Jack pressed her body into Miranda’s keeping her pinned against the wall and pressed a hand against her throat. “I told you to get the fuck out of my room!” she snarled using her free hand to slap Miranda hard across the face. Miranda held back a moan as a fierce burning sensation blossomed across her cheek. Up until tonight, she hadn’t realised how much she needed this. It had been far too long. Jack’s grip on her neck tightened cutting off her air flow. Miranda’s lungs burned and she closed her eyes revelling in the sensation. Abruptly Jack let go of her and took a step back. Miranda’s eyes flew open and bore into Jack’s with barely concealed rage.

“Why the fuck aren’t you fighting back, cheerleader?” Jack surveyed Miranda’s dishevelled appearance with a look of confusion.

“I…” Miranda stammered unsure how to respond. Miranda groaned. Since when did Miranda Lawson find herself lost for words. How had she allowed herself to get so out of control? Jack slapped her again.

“I asked you a question!” Jack snarled.

Miranda sighed she had started this now. If she didn’t see it through she would likely be plagued with thoughts of Jack for days. Determined to act before she lost her nerve Miranda seized Jack by the shoulders and pulled her closer. Pressing her lips to Jack’s Miranda kissed her roughly. Jack pulled back and pushed Miranda away from her.

“What the fuck, cheerleader?” She spluttered. Why…” Jack fixed Miranda with a look she couldn’t quite place. Miranda squirmed. “Oh…” Jack smirked a look of recognition appearing on her face. “You want me to hurt you? Is that it? Or is it just that other people go to so much effort to avoid you and your self-righteous Cerberus bullshit that you’d let me beat the shit out of you just to have someone touch you?” Miranda gritted her teeth biting back a protest that she no longer worked for Cerberus. What did it matter what Jack thought of her? She had no reason to justify herself to a maladjusted ex-convict.

“Self-righteous?” Miranda gave Jack a look of disdain “I would have thought that term would be a bit beyond your intellectual capacity.”

“Know what I think?” Jack growled.

“Am I supposed to care?” Miranda did her best to appear impassive.

“I think you’re a masochist.” Jack gave Miranda a self-satisfied smirk. “I think I made you wet when I threatened you. I think you’ve been thinking about me fucking you all night. I think you knew this was my room. I think you came in here on purpose to provoke me.”

“I most certainly did not know this was your room.” Miranda protested.

“But you’re not denying the rest of it.” Jack grinned.

“You clearly have a very high opinion of yourself.” Miranda started to walk towards the door.

“I still don’t hear you denying it” Jack grabbed Miranda’s arm digging her fingers into the flesh hard enough to bruise. Miranda wrenched her arm free of Jack’s grip. That kiss had been the stupidest thing Miranda had done in a long time. Allowing Jack to hurt her in what she had believed to be a fight was one thing but indicating interest of a sexual nature? What had she been thinking? Jack had given her no reason to believe her interest was reciprocated and now she knew. Jack, being Jack, was never going to let her live this down.

“I’m going to leave now.” Miranda gave herself a mental pat on the back for keeping her voice steady, her tone disinterested.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Jack blocked Miranda’s path to the door with her body. “You’re not leaving until you admit you want me to fuck you.”

“I want nothing of the sort.” Miranda growled, abandoning her feigned indifference, as her fist connected with Jack’s jaw. Jack seized Miranda by the hair and dragged her towards the bed. She released her briefly, sitting down before wrapping her hand around her wrist and tugging her forward. Miranda’s stomach fluttered as she fell face down across Jack’s knees. Jack’s palm connected with Miranda’s bottom with a loud smack.

“When you want this to stop just tell me you want me to fuck you.” Jack’s tone was smug.

“Child” Miranda bit out not ready to admit how much she was enjoying this.

“Child?” Jack laughed “You always call me that but you’re the one getting spanked.” Jack smacked her again.

“I hope you’re prepared to die! When you let me up…” Miranda began.

“If you didn’t want this you’d get up by yourself and kick my ass… or at least try to.” Jack interrupted with a self-satisfied smirk. Jack was right of course. Miranda was frustrated to find she was pleased by Jack’s acknowledgement of her capacity to get herself out of this situation. Why should she care? This little encounter was nothing but an attempt to work out her sexual frustration.

Miranda was jolted out of her musings as Jack began spanking her in earnest. Jack’s palm met Miranda’s bottom over and over with little pause between swats. Miranda savoured the sensation conceding Jack’s win in their verbal sparring. Still unwilling to actively confirm Jack’s assumptions she settled for lying across Jack’s thighs silently. The barrage of slaps continued and Miranda relaxed into it. This was nice but she hoped Jack would go further. After the stress of the situation with Oriana and her father in conjunction with the ongoing war, she wanted to lose control for a while, have someone really hurt her. After a few minutes, Jack paused.

“Fuck, you’re stubborn.” She commented conversationally jumping up pulling Miranda to a standing position. Jack pulled a knife from her boot and sliced it down the front of Miranda’s bodysuit ripping the material from her body. She smirked upon noting Miranda’s lack of underwear. She rummaged through the draws of a bedside table, her face breaking into a grin as she pulled out an antique hairbrush. “Shepard sure likes old stuff, hey?” She sat back down pulling Miranda over her knees again. Jack brought the hairbrush down with a loud crack. Miranda shuddered.

“You still expect me to believe you don’t like this?” Jack laughed. Miranda growled in frustration. Jack began applying the hairbrush hard and fast alternating between cheeks and working her way up and down from Miranda’s sit spots to the top of her bottom. Miranda gave up her attempt to appear unaffected and dug her fingernails into the bed sheets. This was starting to hurt. As Jack continued spanking her Miranda started to squirm. Jack varied the pattern of the spanks to ensure Miranda could never anticipate what was coming next. Miranda yelped as Jack smacked the same spot six times in a row. She was getting close to her desired release but she wasn’t quite there yet.

“Ready to say it yet?” Jack questioned

“Fuck you” Miranda groaned, her words lacked commitment. Jack pushed Miranda from her lap and bent her over the bed.

“Don’t want your ass going numb before I’m done with you so we’re gonna change things up a bit” she offered in explanation removing her belt and snapping it together as she folded it in half. Jack lashed the belt across Miranda’s already red bottom.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I met you, Cerberus bitch.” Jack snarled at her.

“I no longer work for Cerberus!” Miranda couldn’t believe she had just attempted to explain herself to Jack.

“What was that, cheerleader?” Jack paused. Miranda remained silent.

Jack started whipping her again bringing the belt down as hard as she could, over and over, relentlessly. Miranda finally let go. The reaper war, her father taking Oriana hostage, being on the run from Cerberus, the uncertainty of whether the Alliance intended to arrest her when she outlived her usefulness in the war effort, it was all piling up to the point of being overwhelming. When she had been with Cerberus she always felt like part of a team, like she belonged. Now she felt lost. The people she was working with in the Alliance didn’t trust her. Shepard and Jacob would always support her but she didn’t have the opportunity to see them often. Besides, neither of them could give her what she needed. The fact that Jack, a woman who hated her, was the only person willing to do this made her feel even more lonely. Miranda burst into tears. The belt continued to fall and Miranda focused on the physical pain. She wanted to forget at least for the moment.

“I want you to fuck me.” She finally whispered.

“You’ll need to say that a little louder.” Jack smirked.

“I want you to fuck me!” Miranda shouted through her tears.

Jack dropped the belt and flipped Miranda over pushing her upwards until her entire body was on the bed. Miranda continued to cry softly as Jack climbed onto the bed, leant over her, and kissed her forcefully. Miranda whimpered the salty taste of her tears combining with the metallic taste of blood as Jack bit down hard on her lower lip. Jack scraped her nails down Miranda’s sides leaving a trail of angry red marks as she simultaneously sunk her teeth into Miranda’s neck. Miranda moaned and dug her fingernails into Jack’s back. Jack began to run a finger around Miranda’s clit in intentionally slow circles and Miranda shuddered.

“So… getting beat makes the Cerberus bitch wet” Jack flicked her tongue across Miranda’s nipple before catching it between her teeth, repeating the action on the other side.

“Please…” Miranda moaned. Jack retrieved her knife pressing it against Miranda’s throat.

“Better not move too much. Shepard will be pissed if you get blood on her sheets.” Jack grinned as she plunged two fingers into Miranda. Miranda gasped but managed to hold still mindful of the knife positioned against her neck. Jack made no attempt to be gentle withdrawing her fingers before thrusting them back in settling into a harsh rhythm. Miranda shuddered as a moan tore from her throat. Jack’s vicious assault bordered on painful but it also felt good. With each thrust, Miranda’s bruised bottom was pushed against the bed sheets reminding her of how Jack had forced her to confess her desire for this. As Jack continued Miranda felt herself getting closer but it wasn’t quite enough.

“Please…” Miranda moaned again. Jack paused withdrawing her fingers and bringing her hand up to slap Miranda across the face. Miranda gasped.

“Why should I let a Cerberus bitch cum?” Jack snarled.

“Please…” Miranda begged breaking into fresh tears.

“Shut up, cheerleader.” Jack kissed Miranda more gently this time. Miranda returned the kiss enthusiastically running her nails down Jack's arms. Jack began to kiss her way down Miranda’s neck pausing to nip at her collar bone. She made her way past Miranda’s breasts circling her tongue around her nipples before roughly kissing her way down Miranda’s stomach leaving a trail of bite marks in her wake. She skipped to Miranda’s thighs sinking her teeth into the flesh several times, digging her nails into Miranda’s bottom, eliciting a yelp. Finally, she sunk her fingers back into Miranda recommencing her thrusting at a slightly slower pace. Her tongue started drawing lazy circles around Miranda’s clit. The combined penetration and clitoral stimulation pushed Miranda over the edge. Her body tightened and began to shake as her walls clenched around Jack’s fingers. She screamed Jack’s name weaving her fingers into her hair as her fluids soaked Jack’s hand and the sheets beneath her.

Jack sat up and pushed herself from the bed. As Miranda lay breathing heavily and trying to collect herself, Jack started rummaging through the cupboards in search of clean sheets. After finding what she was looking for she turned around letting out a growl upon noting Miranda’s continued presence.

“Get the fuck out of my room, cheerleader!” She snapped fixing her with a glare.

“Are you serious?” Miranda glared back.

“What, did you think we were going to fucking cuddle or something?” Jack looked incredulous. Miranda sighed. This was hardly unexpected but she didn’t have the energy to deal with it right now.

“You expect me to go out there covered in scratches and bite marks, with a bright red ass, and no clothes? Do you want everyone to know you fucked the Cerberus bitch?” Miranda waved her hands around making quotation marks in the air to emphasise the phrase Cerberus bitch.

“Fine” Jack sighed throwing an armful of sheets at Miranda. “Change the sheets, stay on that side of the bed, and don’t fucking touch me.”

“Fine” Miranda snapped picking up the sheets. She changed the sheets in silence and got into bed making sure to position herself as far to the left as she could. Now her lust was sated she wanted nothing more than to distance herself from Jack. That, however, was not an option with a room full of former colleagues between her and a change of clothes. She supposed on some level she deserved Jack’s anger. She had been wholly insensitive to the woman’s past traumas. Although she didn’t suppose Jack would have been overly appreciative of her sympathy. Jack turned off the lights and climbed into the other side of the bed. Miranda stared at the ceiling. If she was going to be stuck here with Jack, now was as good a time as any to try and make amends.

“Jack?” Miranda whispered.

“What?” Jack barked.

“I wanted to apologise…” Miranda took a deep breath “I acknowledge it now. Cerberus was responsible for Pragia and what they did to you was wrong.”

“Whatever, cheerleader.” Jack’s voice lacked its usual vehemence.


End file.
